harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Quirinus Quirrell
Quirinus Quirrell was a wizard and Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1991-1992 school year. Prior to this position, he was the Professor for Muggle Studies."A transcript of a web chat with J.K. Rowling" from The Leaky Cauldron Quirrell spiralled into corruption and, ultimately, death after joining in allegiance with Lord Voldemort. Biography Quirrell - The Man Little is known of Quirrell's early life. It is likely he attended Hogwarts, and he may have been in Ravenclaw House, as the Hogwarts Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid said he was a brilliant mind. Events Surrounding the Philosopher's Stone class.]] At some point, Quirrell took up a teaching position at Hogwarts as professor of Muggle Studies. After teaching for a while he took a year-long sabbatical in order to gain first-hand experience. Quirrell claimed to have received his turban from an African prince as compensation for disposing of a zombie, and it was rumoured that he encountered vampires in the Black Forest of Albania. Quirrell did indeed encounter something horrible when he travelled around the world: Lord Voldemort. The barely-alive Dark Lord twisted the gullible Quirrell into his service, seducing Quirrell with the promise of glory. In 1991, Quirrell attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts Wizarding Bank for Voldemort. Quirrell was unsuccessful because Hagrid had removed the Stone from its vault earlier that day on Dumbledore's orders. Quirrell was now teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, though he was acting jittery and nervous, either so people wouldn't be suspicious of him or because he was beginning to crack under the pressure of serving Voldemort. Either way, his lack of confidence had earned very little respect from the students. On Halloween, Quirrell allowed a troll to enter Hogwarts as a diversion, and snuck to a restricted Third Floor Corridor where the Stone was being hidden. Severus Snape, who suspected Quirrell, followed him, and was bitten by the three-headed dog Fluffy in the process. Later in the year, at a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Quirrell attempted to kill Harry Potter, whom he saw as a threat. He bewitched Harry's broomstick in order to try to throw him off. However, Severus Snape interfered again with a counter-curse. It was Hermione Granger who ultimately stopped Quirrell by setting fire to Severus Snape's cape, having previously knocked over Quirrell and causing him to lose concentration on bewitching the broom (in the movie he is knocked over by resulting movement by the staff after Snape's cloak catches fire). Halloween feast, claiming that there was a "Troll in the Dungeons".]] When Harry, Ron, and Hermione believed that Severus Snape was trying to intimidate Quirrell into helping him steal the Philosopher's Stone, they tried to be supportive and encouraging to Quirrell whenever possible. Later that year, in order to keep his master alive, he began to prey on unicorns in the Forbidden Forest and drink their blood. To get past Fluffy, Quirrell disguised himself and played a card game with Hagrid in exchange for a dragon's egg. During that game, he managed to draw out the information on how to get past Fluffy - Play him music, and he falls asleep. Quirrell then sent a forged letter to Dumbledore summoning him to the Ministry of Magic to get him away from the school. He went after the Stone, but was followed by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger — though they believed their enemy to be Severus Snape. on the back of Quirell's head]] The three students managed to get past numerous obstacles and ultimately, Harry encountered Quirrell in a final chamber where the Philosopher's Stone was supposedly kept. However, all that was in the chamber was the Mirror of Erised, which actually revealed to Harry the precise location of the Stone - In his trousers' pocket. Quirrell revealed to Harry his master, Lord Voldemort, bound to the back of his head. Voldemort deduced that Harry had the Stone and, in the ensuing struggle to get it, Quirrell was unable to endure Harry's touch. The magic left by his mother's sacrifice was powerful enough to burn Quirrell, and Voldemort, seeing his servant was no longer any use to him, left him to die. Dumbledore later explained to Harry that Voldemort left as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Creature Expert': Quirrell has no difficulty whatsoever in taming animals, such as iguanas.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) He is also "quite gifted" with trolls.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *'Non-verbal Magic': Quirrell was skilled with non-verbal magic, conjuring ropes without the incantation. Physical appearance In 1991, Quirrell's associates noticed a change in him upon his return from a trip to Albania. He not only began to wear a garlic-scented purple turban, but one of his eyes developed a twitch and he often appeared quite pale and nervous. His voice was stammering, and he often stuttered. He was usually trembling, and was prone to fainting. His nervousness turned out to be something of an act; even though he was terrified of disobeying Lord Voldemort, he was really very cold and calculating. Near the end of his life, his reason for wearing the turban became clear. Quirrell had joined with Lord Voldemort and agreed to allow Voldemort's fledgling body to latch on to the back of his head. It was only able to grow into a face, and used Quirrell for transportation and sustenance. Behind the scenes *Like Madame Hooch, Quirrel's first name is different according to the source. The trading cards list his name as Quirinus, whereas the Internet Movie database say that it is Slatero. *David Thewlis, who plays Professor Lupin in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, was considered for the role of Professor Quirrell, however Ian Hart was eventually cast. *In the novels, Quirrell doesn't appear to have his turban until after his failed attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts. In the film however, Quirrell has his turban before the robbery. This change is indicated by the fact that he shakes Harry's hand at the Leaky Cauldron in the novel, but doesn't wish to in the film. *Quirrell is notable as being one of few wizards capable of performing intricate magic, like Dumbledore, without a wand; he can fly without a wand, conjure ropes by snapping his fingers, etc. It is possible that he had this ability because of Voldemort's possession of him, although Hagrid's high opinion of Quirrell suggests that Quirrell was a talented wizard. *In a list of students in Harry Potter's year displayed by J. K. Rowling in Harry Potter and Me, a student named Quirrell is listed, possibly meant to be a relative of Professor Quirrell. The existence of this student is unlikely to be actual canon. *It should be noted that Quirrell is unique among Voldemort's followers as one of the few who use Voldemort's name. While the Death Eaters call Voldemort "The Dark Lord" when referring to him, Quirrell openly uses Voldemort's name when talking to Harry. This could be explained by the fact Quirrell was not a Death Eater and that he was also possessed by Voldemort at the time and Voldemort could be influencing Quirrell's speech as Quirrell was complimenting Voldemort. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references de:Professor Quirrell fr:Quirinus Quirrell pl:Slatero Quirrell ru:Квиреус Квиррелл Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Category:Death Eater Allies Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus